Ludmila Ferro
Ludmila Ferro is a glamorous, beautiful and talented girl from On Beat Studio, but sadly, she thinks she's better than any other student. Although, later on in Season 3, there is a change towards Ludmila's attitude. Ludmila is considered to be one of the main antagonists from the Disney Channel Original Series, Violetta. Ludmila Ferro is portrayed by Mercedes Lambre. Personality Ludmila comes from a rich family. She is the cool and glamorous girl of Studio 21. Ludmila is quite a diva, but she is also a lying, manipulative and arrogant person. She's obsessed with her image and always wants to be the center of attention, especially at Studio 21. She always gets what she wants because she is a spoiled and cruel person. But her attitude and mean character isnt herself. However this is the character her mother Priscilla created without Ludmila's father knowing.Later when Violetta and Federico know that,they start respecting Ludmila a lot more. Despite being completely different from Tomas (both in kindness and in friends), she is attracted to him. But Tomas is in love with Violetta, which makes Ludmila obsessive and jealous. She sees an enemy in Violetta because her talent and natural beauty can outshine her. Like every villain, she has a sidekick, Naty, who she treats more like a servant than a friend. She is vain and considers herself superior to everyone else, which is why she doesn't really have any actual friends. In her opinion, she was born to be a star and will stop at nothing to get what she desires. Character History 'Before The Show' Ludmila was raised by her mother, Priscila Ferro. Her father is a billionaire, but he and Priscila divorced when Ludmila was around ten years old. After the divorce, her father moved to Africa, and while her father was away, Priscila destroyed every gift he sent, deleted every email he sent, she even went as far as to destroy a birthday gift Ludmila would've loved; a pink princess dress with blue stars. Priscila told Ludmila that she didn't receive anything from her father, so Ludmila grew up thinking that he didn't care about her. This lasted for eleven years, and Ludmila has been suffering because of Priscila for all that time. Priscila was very mean to her, and put too much pressure on her to become a big star. Ludmila also missed her father a lot, but she has also had at least one stepfather. She met Diego when they were very young, and they became friends. He also noticed how mean Priscila was to Ludmila, and how there seemed to be something wrong with her. 'Season 1' Part 1 Since the very beginning of the series, Ludmila is shown as the main antagonist at the Studio. She and Leon, who is and was her boyfriend with Andres and Naty are part of the "cool crowd". After seeing them fighting with Maxi's group, Pablo proposed a assigment for all the members of the two groups. The assignment is called "Together We Are Stronger", so the groups have to spend more time together to complete the assigment, but Ludmila didn't want to spend time with Maxi's group, so the assignment nearly turns into a disaster. One day, Tomas, the delivery boy from Resto Bar, comes to the Studio to deliver an order. Ludmila saw him and starts to fall for him, even though she's with Leon. Meanwhile, Braco and Camila watched the two talking and Braco uses Camila's phone to film it all and then Francesca uploaded it to the internet. Everyone saw the video and Leon saw it too, and he decided to break up with Ludmila. Later, Ludmila tries to convince Tomas to date her, but she fails because Tomas is still in love with Violetta. A few weeks later, Antonio and Pablo decide to have a show instead of a recital, and Ludmila is cast in the lead role. But because Ludmila signed Charly's contract, she has to do a promotional tour for pig food on the night of the show. Violetta takes her place, and this leads to Ludmila's hatred for Violetta growing even stronger. Part 2 Ludmila and Tomas started dating. Ludmila quickly made an enemy of Naty's sister, Lena. After Naty stood up for Lena against Ludmila, they unfriended each other. However, once Lena had left, Ludmila started bullying Naty. Ludmila quickly made an enemy out of Italian exchange student, Federico as he stood up for Naty. Ludmila only hated Federico because he disliked her back until he saw her ripping up Violetta's sheet for "Talents 21" and told Violetta. Federico told Tomas, although Violetta told him not to. Tomas asked Ludmila if this was true and, once again, she lied. However, Tomas didn't fall for her tricks and broke up with her. Ludmila came third in "Talents 21", although she thought she had gone through to the finals. When she asked Gregorio why Violetta got through instead of her, he told her Violetta's a better singer and is the only one who can defeat Federico. She got offended and walked out. Ludmila found a video of Angie saying she's Violetta's aunt and showed Violetta, who was oblivious that it was Ludmila. Angie, however, caught Ludmila and she was suspended for three days. Ludmila made Naty trip on a skateboard. To her misfortune, Maxi saw the skateboard and try to warn Naty with fail. Maxi instantly placed the blame on Ludmila and tried many times (along with Napo) to expose her. They eventually came to the conclusion of checking the security cameras and it showed that she pushed the skateboard. Ludmila was banned from being in the End of year show. Ludmila showed up backstage of the end of year show and apologized to Violetta and Naty. They forgave her and all three hugged before singing Sing for Love. 'Season 2' Part 1 When Ludmila returned, she stole Naty's ice cream in the park. She said that she had changed, although very little change was shown. When Naty asked how se had changed, she said that instead of making her do all the work, she just has to book the appointment and take her there. She tried very hard to befriend everyone and show that she has changed, which she does. She first befriends Violetta, whom found it easy to forgive her from her forgiving nature. It took Camila and Francesca some time to forgive Ludmila, but they eventually did. However, she soon turned out to be lying as when Bridget Mendler came, she showed her true colors. At the You-Mix show in episode 20, Ludmila asked Naty to get Violetta out of the room as she was dressed up as Violetta and cut the wires in an attempt to get Violetta kicked out. However, Naty failed and Violetta stayed in the studio, making Ludmila furious. It was revealed she was pretending to have changed for a plan with childhood best friend Diego Hernández to get Violetta kicked out of the studio. For the rest of the part, Ludmila doesn't do much however, she is still noticeable. Part 2 When Federico returns, he is shown to have some feelings towards her and even says that he has a special place for her in his heart. She declines it but an autograph from him and promised a better one soon. Ludmila is then shown to like the picture but later walks away angrily. While in the park, Naty and Ludmila come across Federico singing "Ti Credo" to some fans and Ludmila shows signs of being in love with him. Then, Naty teases her but she declines it once again, however she realizes that she does indeed love him. While filming their video for the remix of "Come and Sing" Ludmila sees Federico, gets distracted and falls. Nati and Camila rush to help but after seeing Federico, Naty ushers Camila away, leaving the camera to film everything. Federico helps Ludmila up and she freezes with a dreamy look in her eyes. Camila and Naty now have the video of Ludmila obviously in love with Federico however, Ludmila destroys it and they hadn't made any copies. While trying to tell Marotti that his fans love his voice, Federico calls Ludmila a fan and pulls her to listen to him sing. Ludmila pretends to like it for a few seconds before falling into somewhat of a trance. In episode 51 Federico is about to sing "Ti Credo" to show Marotti, once again, that his fans love his voice. Ludmila is there and imagines her singing it with him. They are about to kiss when she is woken up by Marotti telling her to move out of the way of the cameras. While she is arguing with Lena, Federico comes in and Lena admits she is a big fan. They sing together and Ludmila is, once again, in a trance. Lena picks up on this and when asked by Maxi and Marco for help with Ludmila decides to lock her in the fishtank with Federico. When they get locked in, Federico explains what a binary star is and how a supernova is formed by one. Ludmila then walks over to him and they are about to kiss when Maxi, Marco and the janitor open the door, making Ludmila turn back to her old self. Soon, Ludmila tells Federico that she feels guilty for nothing and that Federico should be guilty, not her. Diego tried to make Ludmila admit her feelings, with no luck. He also told her if happiness is her goal that she should stop ruining people. Federico and Ludmila walk in as Maxi is helping Naty with some choreography and stop them. They both talk to their partners but Federico calls Ludmila the enemy so her and Maxi walk out. When Violetta is unable to go to Madrid, Ludmila instantly takes her place and boasts about it. Federico is disgusted with her and they have, yet another, fight. However, she then is forced to stay in Buenos Aires, with Federico. While everyone is talking, Ludmila outcasts herself from them. Federico leaves them to talk to her. They talk about why she is always angry and he says that she would be happier if she was nicer to people which she responded by saying she is that way and she won't change. She sees Violetta crying at her performance and thinks Diego, even though she knows that he truly loves her, has broken her heart but Leon comes onstage, leaving Ludmila angry. Federico kisses Ludmila after she says that she doesn't need to be told she's a bad person and doesn't care about people. She shouts at him but soon after she starts feeling guilty of what she did and helps Federico convince Violetta to be in the main show. 'Season 3 ' Part 1 Ludmila's first appearance was when she and the students were on tour,and she has changed very little,due to the fact she still is a real diva.She even came very late on one show,because she had a date with Federico,but she has a huge fight with the bodyguards,because they dont believe that Ludmila was actually the real Ludmila.And she even gets madder when she sees that Violetta was singing her song. After the tour,when they landed on the airport,Violetta accidentaly pushes someone's bagagecar,and the bagagecar hits Ludmila,which results her in falling down very painfuly.When she gets saved,she has a huge anger attack at Violetta,Marotti,Naty and Herman.Later she goes to the hospital with Marotti,Herman and Violetta,and her mother(Priscilla)picks her up later.The next day her mother and Herman get really close,and Ludmila hates it,unlike Violetta who is just happy for her father that he has someone else.Ludmila was spying on them later that day,when Priscilla and Herman were drinking some coffee and talking about themselves.This later results in them having a little fight,with Violetta and Leon watching. Ludmila tried everything to break Priscilla and Herman(Even using Maxi's voice app to call Herman/Priscilla to break up),but nothing works.Later they wanna go on vacation with Ludmila and Violetta,and when Ludmila sees Federico with another girl on the cover in Barcelona,she tried to escape to Italy to talk to Federico,but it failed because the taxichauffeur had to stop because his tire popped.And when Ludmila fixt it and arrives at the airport of Barcelona,she is too late,so she decides to return to the hotel,leaving everyone furiously.Later everyone returns to Buenos Aires for the tour.But when Antonio deceased during the tour she returned... Part 2 Priscilla and Herman later announce they wanna celebrate their love by giving a big party.Ludmila hates it,because she thinks Priscilla and Herman should break up,and because she finds her dress ugly.She even threatened Priscilla that she would leave to her father in Africa,but Priscilla doesnt give her permission.Later when Violetta fires herself by You-Mix,Priscilla pushes Ludmila to take Violetta's place.And even though she doesnt want that,she does it because she is afraid what her mother would do to her if she refused.Later on she gets so pushed,that she stole a song of Violetta for her audition(Quiero),and when Federico finds out,he gets furiously mad.Later he breaks up with her during the party of Priscilla and Herman.This leaves Ludmila very sad. After the party,Ludmila finds out Priscilla is very jealous of Angie for spending much time with Herman.She also still has very much fights with Priscilla.And Marotti pushes her to be with a spanish You-Mix candidate:Felipe Diaz.But later she cant take it anymore,so she fires herself by U-Mix to go back to the studio. Relationships Family Napo Cousin Napo is Ludmila's cousin, but Ludmila doesn't want anyone to know that they are related, because Ludmila is a "diva" and Napo is just a normal guy. When Napo enters the Studio, he decides to join the "cool crowd" by spending more time with Ludmila. Naty is jealous of Ludmila's new "sidekick", so Ludmila decides that the two have to compete for the place. Later on, he changes and becomes part of the "good crowd", after being convinced Ludmilla is not worth it. Friends Natalia Vidal Best friend/Frenemy Naty is Ludmila's sidekick and also her best friend, but it costs Naty to support the haughtiness of Ludmila's attitude. Although Naty has tried to get away from Ludmila several times, she fears that she won't be anybody without her, and that she can't hate Ludmila because she loves and cares for her. Somehow, Ludmila also cares about Naty, and obviously, as long as Naty tries to get away from her, Ludmila tries to make her feel inferior so she will be her sidekick again. Ludmila purposely injures Naty by pushing a skateboard at her to try and take her place in the show, although her plan doesn't go well. Romances Federico Boyfriend thumb|right|150px Federico and Ludmila have a somewhat complicated relationship. Although Federico has not been there for a long time in the Studio, Federico is the only person who accepts Ludmila for who she is, and the only one who can bring out the best side of her, but Ludmila is afraid of the effect he has on her and she frequently denies her feelings for him. In the end, they end up developing and admitting their feelings for each other. Leon Ex-boyfriend/frenemy At the start of the series, Ludmila and Leon were dating and were considered the main villains at the Studio. Later on, they break up as a result of Ludmila's constant flirting with Tomas. Leon then falls in love with Violetta and becomes a better person. Ludmila dislikes the "new Leon" and tries to convince him that Violetta is a bad person and that he should break up with her but Leon never listens. However, Ludmila and Leon share a common goal; to make sure that Violetta and Tomas don't end up together. Because of this, they sometimes work together to keep the two apart, but Leon never intends to hurt Violetta, while Ludmila's intentions are completely different. Tomas Heredia Ex-boyfriend Ludmila had a huge crush on Tomas although Tomas had no feelings for her. Ludmila tried very hard to get Tomas to date her. Ludmila stole Violetta's idea to get Tomas' father a job so that Tomas would agree to date her. Tomas and Ludmila did eventually start dating but they nearly broke up when Ludmila destroyed Violetta's application for the reality show, but Ludmila, once again, managed to shift the blame on someone else. When Tomas realised what kind of person Ludmila was he broke up with her and fell in love with Francesca. Enemies Violetta Castillo Enemy Ludmila hated Violetta from the first moment that she saw her with Tomas, because she had a crush on him and she was very jealous. Later, when Violetta starts to have private piano lessons with Beto at the studio, Ludmila becomes even more jealous because Violetta becomes even closer to Tomas, and when Violetta wanted to take the test so she can become a student of the Studio 21, Ludmila tried everything and anything to make her miss the admission test, but she fails and Violetta gets accepted into the Studio. Ludmila's hatred of Violetta grows even stronger when Violetta comes to the Studio, as Violetta is a better singer than Ludmila and she outshines her at every turn, even though Ludmilla won't accept that. Trivia *Ludmila is the main antagonist in the series. *Her father is a multi-millionaire/billionaire. *In a few ways she is very similar to Jade. *Her middle name could be Susana, because in episode 11 of season 1, Napo called her Susana. **This could also be what her parents were going to call her. *Ludmila and Leon were a couple. But Ludmila and Leon didn't have any feelings for each other and they were only dating because they were both part of the cool crowd. *She is mean to everyone (except Tomas) because she wants to be a superstar and thinks that no one else can be better than her. *She always fights with Violetta for two reasons: one, she doesn't want everyone to pay attention to Violetta because she thinks she is more talented than her, and two, Violetta likes Tomas and Tomas likes her, so Ludmila gets very jealous. *There's a spin-off in Latin America called "Ludmila Cyberst@r", starring Mercedes Lambre . It is Ludmila's video-blog and in almost all of the episodes she gives tips on how to be a superstar like her. There's a total of 8 episodes. *The relationship between her and Violetta is similar to the relationship between Angie and Jade. *She can't live without make-up.Violetta vs. Ludmila *She can play the guitar, the piano and the violin. *She doesn't like playing the drums. *She thinks she is the best and always wants to be in the spotlight. She calls herself a supernova. *Before Violetta came to the Studio, her main enemy was Camila. *She thinks the world revolves around her and she loves to be the center of attention. *She thinks she is the nicest person ever and doesn't know why people don't like her. *She wrote the song Destined To Shine. It is unknown if that song was the first song she wrote, because she's been a student of the Studio for a long time, yet that song is the first one being featured in the show that has been written by her. *She's a diva. *She is very good at lying and acting because she lies to Tomas about being a good person all the time, and she pretends to be a good person when he's around, when she is actually just the opposite. *Ludmila is a little lazy because she is always asking Naty to do stuff for her, even though she is more than capable of doing it herself. *She thinks that people should be grateful to be in her presence. *Her catchphase is "Ludmila is out!" *She knows a lot about astronomy and mathematics. *The name Ludmila means 'people of grace'. Meaningof Ludmila *In the Benelux version of Violetta, she's called "Lucinda". *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *Her song Destined To Shine was used as the audition song for "Talents 21". *She once broke into Violetta's diary to read it, but she didn't because Tomas was speaking to her and she left it. *It is possible she had a crush on Federico already in season 1, because she asked for his vote in "Talents 21" despite them being enemies. *She dates Federico towards the end of season 2. *She calls herself "A(n) Master/Artist in Human Relationships". *She gave Camila the idea to use DJ to make Broduey jealous. *She and Diego had a plan to destroy Violetta. *She once fell when she got nervous around Federico. *Naty and Camila were the first ones to know that she likes Federico. *She knew that Gregorio was Diego's father. *She threatened to tell Violetta her and Diego's plan and almost did, until she saw Federico. *Her dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Maxi, although she tried to swap so she could be partners with Federico. *Her mother is Priscila Ferro . *Her mother Priscila married Herman , which makes Herman her step father and Violetta her step sister. *She has known Diego since she was very young. Gallery References